


In Which Gamzee Talks To The Grand Highblood

by TricksterPanda



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood finds out who Gamzee's friends are and that is moirail is a mutant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gamzee Talks To The Grand Highblood

**Author's Note:**

> Gamzee found a bubble and already considered Karkat his morail. Yeah.

The troll walked up to me. He looked like a mini version of me. He was even smaller than the mute, that was apparently me. I doubt that. I would never sew my mouth shut for anyone. 

“Hello little one.” He looked up and smiled.

“Hey bro.” Is that how he talks? It’s so funny. Why would a highblood talk like that? He drew a face in the ground that looks like a smiley face with a nose?

“What is that face?”

“Honk honk motherfucker.” 

“You are my descendent right? You are little me correct?” It couldn’t be. Maybe it was someone below me like- fuck, he is wearing my symbol on his shirt.

“Descendent? Yeah bro.” Bro? I am above him and he is using terms like bro? 

“Why are you acting like a clown? Act like a subjuggulator.” 

“Uhh… How?” Are you motherfucking kidding me?

“Has your lusus not taught you?”

“Lusus? He left me bro.” He frowned. Okay, that was a little sad. I feel kind of bad now… It’s gone.

“That is terrible.” He would be such a good subjuggulator if someone taught him.

“But, that’s okay.”

“Why is that little one?” He was just so happy. Ugh.

“I still have my friends, that’s why.” Friends? Hmm… I hope he didn’t mean the other trolls I had watched grow up. 

“Who are these friends?” He seemed hesitant to say. “Go on.”

“Karbro, Sollux, Tav, Aradia, Equius, Eridan, Feferi, Nepeta, Terezi, Vriska and  
Kanaya. Equius doesn’t like me much, but that’s okay. I can’t make everybody happy all the time.” He grinned again. Equius was the highblood I believe. Please, tell me he isn’t friends with low bloods.

“That is true. I do know their ancestors correct?” He shrugged. Terrible for a subjuggulator to do, but I let it slide for now.

“You should.”

“Do you know who they are?” He responded with uhh and i sighed.

“It’s hard to remember all of them.” Oh my messiahs. This troll is so stupid.

“Do you remember any of them? I would like to know what kind of trolls you are dealin with.” He looked confused.

“Like personality?” Ugh.

“Their blood line.”

“Oh. Red to pink.” I AM GOING TO STRANGLE THIS MOTHERFUCKIN TROLL.

“What are their specific motherfucking color.”

“What?”

“What is their personal blood color. What do you mean by red?”

“One is rust and and the other is mutant. Don’t tell anyone I know though. He doesn’t like people knowing.” He smiled.

“Are you that dense little one?” I am about to kill him. I swear if he is really this stupid I’m going to kill him.

“What?”

“His ancestor is the Sufferer!” 

“Okay, so you are my ancestor and the Sufferer’s is Karbro’s.” I gritted my teeth. I will smash my own face in if it will get this fucker to stop.

“The one that tried to bring down the hemocaste.”

“Hahah, but Karbro is my best friend.”

“Tell me he is not your morial. Are you pale for that mutie?” 

“He is.” HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN SHIT.

“MOTHERFUCK. MIGHT AS WELL BE IN A QUADRANT WITH THE SUMMONER’S ANCESTOR TOO. I MEAN DESCENDENT.” I took a deep breath. “You got me all frazzled.” I looked up and saw he looked a little upset.

“No, we’re not, but he’s my other best friend.”

“Are you at least close to some of the highbloods?” He shrugged.

“That doesn't tell me ANYTHING.”

“I don’t really talk to them much ,but sometimes I’d run into them and have a small chat.”

“Is there anyone you don’t like.”

“Naw, Vriska kinda scares me though.” Are you fucking kidding me?

“A lowblood scares you. The descendent to the Grand Highblood is afraind of a lowblood.”

“Uhh… SHe’s a spider girl thing.” Oh no. Please don’t tell me it’s her ancestor. 

“Spider girl thing? What the motherfuck is that?” Please don’t tell me it’s who I think it is.

“Descendent of uh… what’s the name.. Mindfang? Yeah.” GOD MOTHERFUCKING DAMN IT.

“She is a blue blood who was killed by a weak brown blood! She is not someone to fear.”

“She’s scary bro.” I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them he was gone.

Gamzee opened his eyes and got out of the recuperacoon and cleaned off. He walked to his husktop and decided to talk to his best friend.

\--terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at  
TC: HeY kArBrO.  
TC: YoU’lL nEvEr GuEsS wHo I mEeT iN mY dReAm.  
CG: OH GOD. NOT THIS AGAIN.


End file.
